thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Blaze fire12/Archive 2
Bot Task Using AWB, I would be able to find all the users that have ever edited this wikia (approximately 825 users at this moment) and check to see if they have the Category:Users on their page. If they didn't the bot could add it. This could be run weekly or daily(if I log on that day). Thoughts? --J36miles 02:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Saso.mravljak You are good, please add me on facebook. Im saso.mravljak Question Are you administrator? ! I hate the new wikia layout and how it can be changed back. T_T Corielle 23:36, November 4, 2010 (UTC) XML Hacking Hey there. I'm a software engineer and a big FrontierVille addict (level 64). I'm new to wikia, although I've created and edited wikipedia articles, so I'm not a complete n00b. Contributing I would enjoy contributing here if you still need contributors. XML Hacking I was wondering though: I'm guessing (haven't tried to confirm yet) that when a person loads FrontierVille into their browser, it's actually a "Flash-based client" that connects to Zynga's server and downloads some gigantic SOAP/XML or REST (not really familiar with REST, but interested) file which is used to set up the initial configuration of the current homestead, right? I'm guessing that you guys can see goals before they're delivered because you have some XML sniffer tool or something similar that lets you grab this data, and that goals are included in it somewhere? Jimburnell 15:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool. So (not to sound dumb but) are these XML files stored locally on the hard drive, or do you have to use some kind of capture tool to grab them as they come across the internet? If it's local, where can I find them? If you have to sniff them, what tool do you use? Jimburnell 18:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) So to get the screen shots and stuff, do you have to actually wait until you receive the goal? and to get the finish screen you wait until you've completed it? I just assumed there was some way you were able to download these images in advance. Jimburnell 18:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Halloween Goals Can you change their end date to November 7th? I guess Zynga decided to end them early, like the Labor Day stuff. I CAN'T #(%)$*T&$*%#$%()#$ EDIT ANYTHING ANYMORE. Corielle 20:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi Andrew Seems to be working today Neighbor Gift If you add me as neighbor I can gift those items to you Neighbour tending rewards! Hiya, I'm no Wiki smarty pants but you appear to be the one to go to... along with many great other names around here who have done so much. Thanks x3!! I've been taking note of the tending amounts (xp, rep, coins, energy, food) that I get from my neighbors trees, animals and crops because I noticed there was no apparent indication on the wiki as to what a neighbour can receive for tending and such! Maybe I'm blind so correct me if I'm wrong, if not I'll happily toss you my list once I get a few more added, you can do the honors as I'm afraid to tamper with the pages. x...x Thx Mai Maizor 07:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) In the interest of saving space... Is there anything that could be deleted from the goal pages? I did a test with getting rid of the HS amounts, but I figured I'd bring it up to you before I made changes. (I also thought maybe we could get rid of the share rewards?) Corielle 20:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Get ready! Go check the XML files... lots of new stuff coming up. T_T Corielle 04:47, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Howdy I can't seem to edit my profile today. Why do you think that would be? Favorable Family Badge Hi I just got the Frontier Family Badge. The next one is called "Favorable Family Badge". Have 8 members in your family including yourself I see there's already a page but it says 3 Wasn't sure what I should do so I thought I'd just let you know Hey I was just wondering, how do you lock you profile to prevent people from editing it? Hey I was just wondering, how do you lock you profile to prevent people from editing it? Thanksgiving Collection Hi Andrew What do you think is a good icon to represent the thanksgiving collectionWildecoyote 05:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Harvest None of the new decorations have "Harvest" in the name, so why was that changed here? Corielle 22:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Kid Goals Hi Andrew I was wondering what you thought about the kid goals, if they would look ok in 2 colums rather than one. People print them out so it would be less space maybe. Just a thought. Albert Please delete a file I posted in error Hi, I contributed a file without alpha layer so no transparency, this can be deleted: Fried-pickles.png. Sorry about that. Oniqster 14:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Unreleased Item Hi Andrew I noticed that there seems to be 2 different pages for unreleased items. http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/Unreleased_Items and http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Unreleased_Items The first one doesn't include unreleased goals but the 2nd one does. I would prefer a goal section on the first of the two pages Also is it posible to somehow make the unreleased goals on the gol page so people know they're not released yet?Wildecoyote 02:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Unreleased Goals Hi Andrew The Goals page does have unreleased goals on it. Take for instance the Fourth, fifth and sixth kid goals. They haven't been released. That's why I asked if there was a way to make it obvious that they're not released. :I see now the unreleased items page now has the goals but didn't when I sent the comment. which is cool. Sorry about thatWildecoyote 04:33, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Winter's a Comin' Cool I see however the "Get Ready for the Holidays" and Winter's a comin' goals are listed on both goals and unreleased Observation I don't mean to sound whatever just observation. And I'd probably mess it up or get told of or both :( if I had a go at changing it.Wildecoyote 05:44, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I hope I did it right and not delete it. I copied the line you hadWildecoyote 05:55, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Winter Goals Hi Andrew So much for changing the goals page like we discussed. It was rolled back to where it was before you told me to change it. How ever the winter goals etc are still on the unreleased pageWildecoyote 22:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) unreleased items Hi Andrew why have all the unreleased items been deleted?Wildecoyote 01:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Crafting Collection Please don't delete the content I add. I have yet to see a crafting collectible drop from crafting on workbenches and have read many times of people who have crafted thousands of items on the workbenches without ever seeing a collectible drop. In addition to that I've asked multiple times on the forums and have never run across anyone who can verify that they do drop from crafting. Furthermore, there is nothing in the XML files that would indicate as such. Psychic acid 02:21, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Aah, I see the weather forecast link deal now. Thx for the message :") Psychic acid 02:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) List of Goals Yep it is numbered. I emailed you a copy of the spreedsheet. I entered the details reading across the goals page when I printed it out. Count 208 Goals and 7 Timed goals. I made the list as I kept thinking there were more than the 206 from my calculations then had to work it out before I said anythingWildecoyote 23:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Nope the timed goals are seperate at the bottom of the list total including timed goals is 215. Did you get the email?Wildecoyote 23:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ResentWildecoyote 23:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) NP. Did you get the email of the collections I sent a couple of days ago (number is correct by the way). Any time I can help I am happy to do so.Wildecoyote 23:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Resent list of collectionsWildecoyote 00:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi Andrew When I load Frontierville it always says "We've done lost the internet connection! Let's try a bit of refresh (Security) (5)" do you know why that is? it doesn't happen to any other game. Wildecoyote 23:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi Andrew Do you think the last 2 Storage Space goals should be hidden for a bit as it appears they haven't been released. Might help stop people winging.Wildecoyote 00:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I think that if you show them as being released and they're not yet you can't complain about people asking questions about them. Or you should bring back unreleased stuff so people klnow they're not rreleased yet. Make a comment telling people on the page not to ask administraters about them as the release date etc. 2 toys Hi Andrew Tonight when I collected my bonuses from properties I received about 5 lots of 2 toys. I should have taken a screen shot but didn't. I couldn't find them in my inventory. I checked wiki but it wasn't on here either.Wildecoyote 14:44, December 14, 2010 (UTC) toy factory Hi Andrew, I'm new, you invited me to join after an anonmynous editing on toy factory (I think it was yesterday). I've seen the changes and liked them. Then I tried to add some further info, wich is confirmed (no speculation there ;)). The article was rolled back almost immediately, so I wanted to ask what went wrong. Is there a sort of auto-rollback on fixed articles? Thanks for welcoming me. Fledertier 14:40, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin request Hi Andrew I thought I had used the button. then it had a place where it said to say something about your self. Didn't releaise it was a new page. SorryWildecoyote 02:40, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Badges Hi Andrew Just letting you know there are only 52 Badges nowWildecoyote 02:15, December 19, 2010 (UTC) christmas Hi Andrew Do you know anything about the 12 days of christmas goals?Wildecoyote 01:38, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Collections Hi Blaze What items you need to complete your collections? I'm not sure we're neighbors so add me and I'll see what I can send.Wildecoyote 23:46, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Just a line to wish you a great Christmas.Wildecoyote 23:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Gingerbread goals Hi Andrew I noticed that the gingerbread goals are listed on both the goals and limited goals pages. It doesn't actually say on the goals that it's part of the christmas event. Should they be on the goals page or the limited goals page?Wildecoyote 23:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Emailed you an updated Goals countWildecoyote 02:03, December 25, 2010 (UTC) *headdesk* Hi Andrew Sorry to bother you but where do I find the pages *headdesk* Wildecoyote 23:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) goals Hi Andrew I sent you a corrected goals list. Sorry I count 2 headings.Wildecoyote 02:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) favicon Do you know who changed the favicon? Or do you know how to change it back to the horseshoe? Corielle 05:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Mistakes Hi Andrew I've a question in relation to the following. I will leave my neutral comment as it still stands, however, I now have to oppose this request on the basis of the A Day in the Life of a Beaver I page and the A Day in the Life of a Beaver II page. These pages are covered with mistakes. I am aware that not everyone can create a perfect page, but as a prospective administrator, creating pages with minimal errors proves to those whose votes you are trying to gain that you lack the skills necessary to become an administrator. I am sorry, but I have to oppose. Blaze fire 04:56, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't care about your not being in favor of the requests as I already told Courtney to remove it. Why don't you tell people what the mistakes are? I constantly ask for information and hardly get any repsonse. I asked Courtney to check them over but thought they weren't that bad. Not everyone has the access to the information you do, well maybe they do but don't know how to get it. I had to do it as I did the Goal. I tried to make sure it was right, but anyway what can I do with no help other than to have a go? Unless of course you'd rather everyone leaves it up to the 4 active administrators.Wildecoyote 06:43, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to mention I copied the source code form the other Mafia wars quest and just changed the detailsWildecoyote 06:44, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I ask Courtney to check pages I create and all requests for help is in both yours and Coutney's talk pages. If I make a mistake like one with the beaver thing I asked courtney to delete the page and you would be right I would have some basic mistakes like using the number instead of the I. This should a minor check list that says all icons should be labeled X_X-icon etc. Most times I just have to guess. Like I said before if I had the information I could prepare the page earlier and email it for QA . My actual bigest concern in posting those 2 pages was wether you classed them as an actual goal of FV. Also for future reference you may want to consider the following rule. "Any registered user can vote in adminship requests or nominations. Each user may vote '''once '''in each request or nomination" But as I said I had asked Courtney to delete the thing I think it was the first day.Wildecoyote 07:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mistakes 2 And like you say it doesn't count. but you should read the talk page on courtney's page where we discussed it. Also didn't I change the mistakes? Also can you tell me where do I find headdesk, that you said I should read?Wildecoyote 07:30, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok. I was actually asking roughly what time of the day do they get released rather if anyone knewWildecoyote 07:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Release date Is that EST as in Melbourne?Wildecoyote 07:53, December 26, 2010 (UTC) reocuring goals Hi Andrew is tere a place for reocuring goals (however you spell it)?Wildecoyote 08:32, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Goal Count Hi Andrew Is the total Goal count 230 or have I missed one on the list. I added "The Cattle Drive"Wildecoyote 08:11, December 30, 2010 (UTC) New Year Hi Andrew Do you have any details for the New Years Eve event/Goal? I have got a couple of items for itWildecoyote 15:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hi Andrew Thanks for making the changes. Did I leave those out or did the icon link change?Wildecoyote 23:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC)